wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
I MIGHT boycott bath and body works transcript
Hello everybody. This is going to be extremely explicit so if you don’t like swearing ummmmm or angry people from Wisconsin, then turn your mother effing camera off NOW. I just got back from bath and body works and I am going to start from the veeerrrryy beginning. I’m so mad right now you guys literally have no idea I was shaking like for the past hour I have been shaking to the point where I couldn’t even make a video because I was so mad. So let me backtrack. If you guys have been watching my videos you all know that I have been searching high and low ever since they had the candle sale, two for twenty candles at bath and body works. I have been searching for two scents: I have been searching for the Winter Candy Apple and the Ice Ginger Bread. This is the last day of the sale, Sunday. I have been calling my store in Appleton – Appleton in Wisconsin, I want everyone to know. This happened in Appleton. I have been calling my store every day for the past week, wanting these two scents. I want Winter Candy Apple and Ice Ginger Bread. They were supposed to come out, uh, they were launching in the stores October 29th, so they were supposed to be out. I have been calling Green Bay, Appleton, Fon du Lac and the outlet in Oshkosh. All four stores don’t have them. That’s not what makes me mad. Ticked me off a little bit, but I thought, ehh, they'll eventually come in, no big whoop. So, I have to calm down because it gets really bad here. So I’ve been calling calling calling. They don’t have them. This morning, well actually yesterday, I called my Appleton store and I said " you know, I hate to bother you again, but I’m calling about these candles." And I said, “If I am harassing you or anything in any way please let me know because I can be quite persistent.” I said so if you want to take down my name and number, like, go ahead and do that so you guys can call me when you get them in." The Appleton store. I gave her my name and number hadn’t heard from her. I went to the Oshkosh store today, but before I went, I called my Appleton store again. I said, "I know I gave you my number and everything, I’ve been looking for these two candles, I’m going to the Oshkosh store and if you guys have my two candles I will head over there." I was amazed, she said, “guess what, we have 'em in!" I was like, "what? Please, please put one of each on hold, I bought two Peach Bellini’s a while ago – actually I bought three – so, I was just gonna take these two Peach Bellini’s back and exchange them." And I thought, "oh my gosh that’s awesome," so I said “I’m gonna go to Oshkosh first, I’m gonna going ahead–“ cause I live in Neenah, I said “I’m gonna go to Oshkosh first and then I’m gonna head all the way to Appleton to get these two candles because I want ‘um and I know that once they get them in they're gonna be gone." I said “Please hold a three wick Iced Ginger Bread and a three wick Winter Candy Apple.” She said, “Will do.” Kay, everything’s fine. I get to Oshkosh, my mom and I are shopping at the outlet mall there. Just to let you guys know, traffic-wise and things, it was a really busy day because the Packers were playing. This is the only good thing that happened I think, the Packers won, I don’t know I’ve been taking care of BITCHES all fucking day! Ok. So. I’m like, I’m seriously really upset, you guys are not gonna believe what just happened to me. Okay, so, my mom and I are at the outlet in Oshkosh and all of a sudden I get this call. I’m like, “oh that’s weird.” I miss the call, so I call the number back and I’m like, “Who is this? Someone just called me.” And she’s like “Oh this is bath and body works!” She’s like, “I was just wondering about what time about you were coming?” I said, “Well I’m in Oshkosh, we’re leaving in about fifteen minutes and then we're heading to Appleton and we will be there right away, I’m just gonna go in and out and that's it.” Okay, she said “I just wanna let you know that those two candles that I said we had... they’re not actually in our store. They're in an off site store." I’m like, “An off site store?” And she’s like, “Yeah. It'll only take us a few minutes to go get them, I just wanted to know where your whereabouts at the time." And I said “Okay.” I said, um, “Well.” I said “I don’t really wanna inconvenience you,” I said. “If you’re going to this off site store just to get my two candles.” And she’s like “oh no no no." She’s like, "we’ll just grab all of them and bring them on over.” And I said “Okay.” I said, “Well I’m leaving in about ten to fifteen minutes, I’ll be there in half an hour.” Ok. No problem. Great. Hang up the phone. I get to Appleton. My mom does all this shoppin, she spent probably like $60 I would say getting stuff. So my mom gets stuff and I go up to the register with my two candles and my mom did her transaction first. And I’m like “Hi, I was the person who called, um, can you please get my candles because I’m just gonna exchange them.” And the woman looked at me really funny, and she was like- she was really a bitch to me, the first woman who helped me out. She had blonde hair, I don’t know her name. But she was kind of rude to me and she was like, “I really don’t know anything about that.” And I was like, “oh no that’s no problem I’m like, I’m sure the manager knows, not a big deal.” And she’s like, “okay well I’m gonna help the person in back of you first,” and she’s like, “Just wait a minute.” So she leaves and goes to get the manager comes back and she says “they’re not in the store.” And I’m like “Oh no no no, I just, I just talked to somebody like a half hour ago and they said they would get them right away and come back.” She’s like “We didn’t leave yet.” I’m like “You didn’t leave yet? I called about a half an hour ago.” I’m like “they should be here.” And she said “we’ve just been really busy.” I look around, there’s barely anyone in the FRICKIN' ''store! There’s barely anyone in the store because Packers are playing today and everyone is at home watching TV where I probably should have been. So I said “okay." She said “let me talk to my manager.” So she goes back, talks to the manager, comes back out and she’s like, “Okay well the girl is leaving right now to get your candles, um, so yeah the girl is leaving right now.” And I’m like, “okay well I’m not going anywhere else in the mall, I’m here just for the sole purpose of getting these candles so I’m gonna wait right here.” She’s like, “okay well I’ll just help the next customer back of you." I’m like “Okay.” So I’m waiting. Waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting. About fifteen minutes later, miss Jen, manager Jen, comes out and says “I am so, so, sorry, I honestly thought (breathy pause) that we had your candles at our off site store, but we only have the small four ouncers in.” And I said very calmly, “You’re kidding me right?” And she said “No.” She’s like “um, what I can do...” she said "... is I can call around the–“ And I said “No.” I said “I’ve been calling. Fon du Lac. Oshkosh. Appleton." Uhm. Where else. "Green Bay." I said, "I’ve been calling all the stores, no one has them.” And I’m like “I was just ... so relieved when you told me this morning you had them and I came all the way from Oshkosh to get them.” And I’m like “What do you mean you don’t have them?” And she’s like “We just don’t have them.” She’s like “I’m sorry, it’s my mistake.” So then I’m like, “oh well okay, well I guess I’ll get my Peach Bellini candles back.” And then she’s like “Okay” and she walks all the way around, gets my candles. As she’s packaging them up I’m like “okay”, I’m like, “well I don’t want to be rude or anything,” I said, “but I think I deserve something.” I’m like “if it’s a free item or a gift certificate or something for what just happened here.” I said “because I have been on you guys for a week to try to get these candles and with you telling me they were here and I came, and I carded myself and my mother all the way to Appleton to get ''THESE MOTHEREFFIN' CANDLES-!” (I didn’t say that, I’m thinking this in my head this is all going on in my head. And I had a very pleasant face when I was talking.) So you know what– you know what Jen says to me? You know what this goddamn Jen says to me? “I can give you some coupons and put these in your bag,” and I said, "Jen. I have every single coupon that Bath And Body Works has.” I said, “I have about ten of them, I don’t need any more coupons.” I said, “can you give me something else. Something?” She takes my original receipt from my Peach Bellinis, takes it out of the bag and says, “there’s an 800 number at the top of this receipt and when you call, you’ll get a live person and you can explain to them what happened and I’m sure they’ll be able to help you with something.” And I said “A live person? Who the FUCK do you think I’m talking to now? Am I talking to you who is not really here? Are you REALITY? Because I thought you were a live person? Are you not a live person?” I left out the f-word, and she looked at me and said, “I’m sorry, ma'am, I can't help you.” And I said, “give me my candles now,” and she kept on apologizing. And I said “I wanna leave this store. Give me my candles now.” Meaning, my Peach Bellini's! So she gave me my Peach Bellini's and I was on my merry FUCKING way. And that bitch Jen, you know what I’m gonna do, Jen? I’m calling your district manager. I’m telling them what happened and what you did and how you fucked up. And I’m telling them how that other blonde girl was rude to me. I’m telling ‘um Jen. Ohhhh Jen your ass. Your ass is gonna get reamed. Tsk tsk tsk tsk. It was just a really really bad situation that ended badly and I’m done now. Thank you for watching. Please share this video with everybody so we can know, have everybody know in the state of Wisconsin and around the whole United States that Jen from Appleton needs to check her shit out. Bye.